The Interview
by inlovewithaghost
Summary: Ron has left Hermione a message about a magazine wanting an interview with her. What he tells her is that the interview is an important hotshot magazine about her new ministry deparment, when in reality it's with a less distinguished magazine...


**Disclaimer :** None of these characters are mine, but the wonderful play toys of J.K. Rowling. The only thing I have created is the Wizarding International News and the Department of Equal Opportunity for Wizards and Non-Wizards Alike.

This is just a plot bunny that popped into my head. Ron has left Hermione a message about a magazine wanting an interview with her. What he tells her is that the interview is for _Wizarding International News_ (a magazine I'm pretending is a serious business magazine) and they want to discuss the new department she has helped developed and now heads, the Department of Equal Opportunity for Wizards and Non-Wizards Alike. In reality, Hermione finds out it's an interview with a less distinguished magazine over her recent engagement...

"Hello, Hermione! How nice it is that you've agreed to meet with me! My name is Sarah Creditty and I will be conducting our interview this afternoon," a tall, anorexicly thin redhead said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hermione returned with a cautious smile. _Any publicity with the new ministry department is fine by me_, Hermione quietly voiced to herself.

"So, lets get straight to it, shall we?" Without waiting for a response, Sarah continued. "It's been nearly a decade since You-Know-Who's downfall. You still must be feeling the relief of that, hmm?"

"Well, yes, of course I still feel relief over that. It's nice knowing that your best friends aren't going to be killed at any moment."

"Your best friends being Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, right?"

"Among others, yes." Hermione replied. She wondered when the interview would move on.

"How do the three of you spend your time now, since You-Know-Who is gone?" Sarah further continued, getting more eager with each question.

"We do our own thing. Ron and Harry have both been playing Quidditch. I've been working in the Ministry of Magic's new department Equal Opportunity for Wizards and Non-Wizards –"

"Yes, and how _is_ Harry doing?" Sarah cut in.

"He's doing fine," Hermione replied curtly.

"I would say he's probably doing better than 'fine' with your recent engagement," Sarah slyly smiled, giving Hermione a slight nudge.

"Excuse me? Our engagement?" Hermione was dumbfounded. Harry had only proposed to her two nights ago, both having decided to keep it quiet. How did the media catch on so quickly to that one? Only a few people knew!

"Yes, your engagement! Have you two decided a date? A place? Will it be a small get to together or will you two allow the press inside?"

"What does any of this have to do with the new ministry department?" Hermione questioned. She hated answering questions with a question, but she was not answering those particular ones.

"Oh, so you admit the engagement!" Hermione could see Sarah's quill furiously writing, but Hermione couldn't see what Sarah was writing.

"Uh, no, I'm not –"

"Wait, so there is no engagement?" Sarah asked, the disappointment dripping in her voice and sudden end to movement.

"What does this have to do with the new ministry department?" Hermione repeated.

"What about the new ministry department?" Now Sarah looked as confused as Hermione felt.

"I thought this was about the Equal Opportunity for Wizards and Non-Wizards –"

"Oh, Merlin, no! None of our _Witch Weekly_ readers want to hear about that!" Sarah cut her off again. Hermione was getting quite frustrated with all of this. Obviously Sarah was too impatient to even hear the whole title of the new ministry department! This fact began to eat on Hermione's nerves. Along with the feeling of being set up…and wait, did she say Witch Weekly?

"_Witch Weekly_? I thought this was an interview for _Wizarding International News_."

"Um…no. No, this is for _Witch Weekly_," Sarah replied, incredibly confused. This interview was supposed to be the headliner. None of the trio granted interviews as easily as Hermione had!

"There must have been some sort of confusion. Excuse me, I have to get going." Hermione quickly exited the room.

Walking down the long corridor, Hermione hoped she could get out of the building before Sarah came out and wanted to talk more. She couldn't believe that this has happened! Hermione couldn't remember a time where she'd been more embarrassed.

Ok, the cat thing from second year might still top this, she thought to herself as the elevator doors opened automatically. She knew her anger was probably radiating magik.

As she walked outside, she saw Harry sitting on a bench with two cups of coffee, obviously having waited for her.

"YOU!" she yelled at him.

"Hey Hermione, I thought you'd enjoy some –" Harry started but stopped upon seeing Hermione's face. He withdrew his hand that was offering coffee, knowing if he actually gave it to her that he'd end up wearing it sooner or later.

"You did this! You knew it was _Witch Weekly_, didn't you!" she exclaimed at him.

"Um, well, no! Kind of! I didn't know he'd actually gone through with it!" Harry stumbled out. Hermione did get quite frightening when she was angry and he hated to be on the receiving end.

"He? HE! I can't believe Ronald did this! I am never taking messages from him again! If he ever steps foot in my apartment, I swear, I will –"

"Hermione, calm down! It was just a joke. You know Ron, he likes the occasional joke. It's probably a side-effect of having the twins as siblings."

"Harry! You're siding with him? He made me look like an idiot in there!" Yes, Ron did sometimes do stupid things that she would never understand. Actually, half the time he did stupid things that she would never understand. Harry decided it safe to hand her the coffee and slip his free arm around her waist.

"I'm not siding with him. I'm siding with my soon to be wife. I just don't want her to get thrown in Azkaban for killing Ron." Harry kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Well, he's not getting off that easily. I'm serious, next time I see him, he's getting a very long lecture on how to leave proper messages and the danger of ever repeating a stunt like this on me again! If he does, you are not saving him again. If you even try –"

"I know, darling," Harry cut her off. He gave her another kiss on her forehead, as an extra pre-caution so that she wouldn't get mad again.

"Can we go back to my flat and lay down before we start moving everything?" she asked, leaning into him as they began walking to an apparation point.

"Of course, Hermione. We're still moving your things into my flat today?" Harry asked, finishing his coffee and throwing it into a nearby trashcan.

"Yeah. If I get mad again at Ron, you'll need to be around to save him. It's in his best interest if I move in with you as soon as possible," she reasoned, giving Harry a sly look.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss before they were going to apparate.

"Oh, by the way! Ron told them about our engagement," Hermione said quickly, smiling into Harry's lips before pulling away to look at his gaping face. "Meet me at the flat!"

With a pop, Hermione was gone.


End file.
